Yurei No Kurokagei: Ghost of The Black Shadow
by Tamako.The.Griffin
Summary: A void in Makai...A plot to revive a Great Youkai of Destruction...A land of an unthinkable existance...And an annoyed as freakin' hell Reikai Tantei who's butt is in serious trouble if he skips school again! Yuusuke's got his work cut out for him!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho(even though I wish I did) or any of it's cast and characters. However I do own the paper and pen I used to write this story down and I also own any characters that appear here that are not of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast or crew!

Warning: May contain spoilers to the series; may contain some odd pairings(Yaoi, or Yuri; if I'm up to it) and may contain some mature content in the future(though I doubt it) so keep an eye on the rating when you check for updates! Thanks and enjoy!

_In the shadows of Makai, in farthest regions of its darkness, exists a dimension known as "Yurei no Kurogakei" or "Black Shadow of the Ghost, that is only known by a few. This void is a world of half-youkai, half-ningen. The void was supposedly created right after the destruction of one of strongest and most sinister Youkai's that ever exsisted in Makai. In this land where youkai and ningen have lived together for centuries after the death of the "ghost", chaos has begun to stir and rumors have been spred of a group of youkai that plan to revive the demon of Yurei no Kurokagei! It's up to the Reikai Tantei, lead by Yuusuke Urameshi, to stop this from happening. But, they gotta FIND the void first, right?...Guess it's time to find those FEW who know about it! _

_**"Yurei No Kurokagei:**_

_**Ghost of the Black Shadow"**_

By: Tamako The Griffin

Chapter 1: Sunrise

7:30a.m. The sun just began rising, rays of light shining through the window, peaking in from behind the blinds, illuminating the dark huracane-like disaster of a bedroom of the 17 year old _Reikai Tantei_, Yuusuke Urameshi. The sudden buzzing of his annoying digital alarm clock sounding off from somewhere close to the wastebasket hidden under his desk, droning on so much it sounded a lot like a swarm of angry killer bees whos hive had been disturbed.

The boy tried to block out the noise by covering his head with his pillow despretly, but to no avail. He got out of bed searching for the annoying bee-like noise so he could shut it off and go back to 'la la land'. This was his mother's newest technique for getting him to get up and go to school: Hide the alarm clock in her son's mess of a bedroom in order to force him out of bed and look it so that when he it he could go back to sleep, only thing was, by the time he had finnally found it he would be wide awake with nothing left to do than to get ready and go to school. Never once had she hid the clock in the same spot, but even if she had, he'd still have a had time trying to get to where it was since the floor was no longer visable under the several layers of dirty clothes, motorcycle, rock and videogame magazines, dishes with half eaten food on them, and more random junk laying all across it. By the time he had made it to the other side of the room, he had already given up on the endless search for the clock and made his way to the hallway door so he could cross to the bathroom. Needless to say, the rest of the house wasn't the picture of perfect cleaning either. Atsuko wasn't exactly as dedicated to making the house as "livible" as possible as any other mother would be. To be quite honest, Yuusuke's room looked tidy in comparison with the rest of the house.

Yuusuke stood looking at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, style his hair in the _'gang/punk'_ look he had always had it in. He threw on his school uniform of prefrence, meaning his green pant and blazer though his school's uniform color has always been blue, grabbed his schoolbag and began to walk towards the door when he tripped over somthing...or more likely a _someone_. He had tripped over his mother, who layed sprawled out on the floor, camouflauged amongst the rest of the junk surronding her, drunk as she usually was.

"Got home late again, mother dearest?" he said to the sleeping Atsuko, not expecting an answer. He carried his mother to the couch and layed her there, as to not trip over her when he came back incase she still hadn't gotten up, which was most likely. As he closed the door behind himself he took one last glance at his mother, rolled his eyes and laughed silently as he shut it closed, locking it up in the process.

He began to walk across the street from where he lived when he felt the strange feeling that someone was watching him. _Well isn't this original,_ he thought to himself as he felt a pair of eyes burning into him;_ Someone is stalking me. What else is new?... _Then suddenly he saw something flit not to far away from him. He followed with his eyes as the black blurr flit several times until it finnally came to a stop right in front of him. There stood a young man with a black, long-sleeved coat and white cowl.

"Mornin', Hiei..." Yuusuke managed to squeeze out before a yawn, sign of that he was still tired. "It's not nice to stare you know..."he continued, insinuating he knew that he was being watched by him.

"...hn..." was Hiei's only response.

_Still not a conversationalist after all this time, huh, _Yuusuke thought to himself.

"...guess not..." responed Hiei at the non verbal question. Yuusuke had forgotten that Hiei could see into other people minds as well as him being a telepath. Normally he would lock his thoughts inside so that even Hiei couldn't tap into them, but that was only when he had the energy, which was clearly not the case.

"So what's the deal, Hiei? It's unusual to see you walking among the streets of the Ningen-Kai."

"Koenma sent me..." was the short replay Hiei granted him.

_Oh boy, here it comes..._thought Yuusuke again, not caring wether Hiei could hear his thoughts or not._ Another CRAZY job from Koenma. Wonder what it is this time? Save an invisible kitten, _he continued to himself. Hiei just scoffed, letting him know that Hiei had been reading his thoughts again. Koenma had been recentlly calling Yuusuke endlessly for absoloutly anything he himself couldn't do or chose not to do, which only ment that Yuusuke was making daily visits to _Reikai._

"He sent me to find you and the _fool_..." began Hiei. Yuusuke knew who he ment.

"Kuwabara? Well I guess it's something actually important this time,he never sends for anyone other than me for stupid jobs... unless he really _IS _gonna make us rescue a cat and he needs Kuwabara's expertice concerning them..."

They both remained absoulutly silent for about 5 seconds when finnally the silence was shattered by a violent uproar of laughter between the two. To think, Kuwabara actually being GOOD for something! That was the funniest joke in history for them both (even though Hiei hardly never laughs and when he does it's usually at Kuwabara).

"So, have you told him yet?" inquired Yuusuke, trying to contain himself from laughing, though Hiei was already silent again, feeling foolish for laughing so hard.

"...no..." another very, VERY simplistic answer from the cloaked, black haired messenger;"...not that I care anyway... that's why I found you first, Urameshi..."

"...Oh I get it...So now we're playing 'telephone'? Great...just great..." another snide remark from Yuusuke.

"...yes well... I choose not to converse with that _fool_...It's bad enough I have to listen to his dumb comments, let alone actually having to COMMUNICATE with him..."answered Hiei, looking down the street at a pair of children going to school with their mother. Hiei feigned what looked like a small smile as he watched them. Urameshi had noticed that recently Hiei had been smiling more than usual, most of the time because he'd see some kids. Not his sly smirk-like smiles, but actual real smiles...or something like it anyway. He noticed several times before in Reikai that Hiei would choose to sit someplace away from his Reikai Tantei companions but high enough to watch normal spirits and apparitions walk around enjoying their daily lives. He had taken a liking to watching kids play together. Yuusuke could only imagine that Hiei was trying to picture the happy childhood that he never had...most likely picturing himself with his twin sister, Yukina. But Yuusuke and Hiei both knew that it never happened. Hiei never introduced himself as her brother when they finnally met after many years... in fact, Yukina never knew who her brother was, due to the fact that Hiei was exhiled in his infancy from Koorime, the world of ice, for being a fire demon. But even though Yukina never knew him, he always knew who she was, and he'd always watch her from a safe distance... wether she be playing, sleeping or even crying, he was always there...watching over her...Watching her grow, even if he wasn't present, his Jigan-Shi gave him the ability to observe her wherever she be...always...

Hiei suddenly tore his vision away from the children and their mother due to the sudden silence and stared at Yuusuke who seemed to be smiling at him.

"What?" Hiei inquiered gruffly. Yuusuke Just shook his head. "Nuthin'." This answer did not seem to suffice for Hiei, as he glared slightly at Yuusuke out of suspicion that Yuusuke wasn't telling him something. Yuusuke just smirked. "Well anyway, I gotta get to class, 'cause if I'm late Keiko will have my head!" He threw his bookbag over his shoulder and gave a two fingered salute as his farewell to the glaring Hiei, and began walking. He called back to Hiei, "I'll see you guys after class!" Hiei just stood there watching Yuusuke's back dissappear from normal human sight, then flitted out of sight once more.

Yuusuke had just made it to his school gates, when he heard the clamour of students. He then heard a very belligerent voice threatening to 'punch the lights out of' someone. Yuusuke stepped foward having an idea who the beleaguer was. Lamentably, he was correct... Kazuma Kuwabara, the second toughest punk of Sarayashiki High, considering, of course, Yuusuke Urameshi was number one. "Well well, if it ain't Kuwabara!" began Yuusuke, "your head ain't smashed through a wall! Not used to that!" he continued tauntingly.

"Wha-what? Urameshi! Ya PUNK! I knew you would get here early! Now I can bash your skull through a tree! But first, I gotta deal with this puny pint sized punk!" answered the tall, not-so-preety faced oaf in a blue scool uniform (the one Yuusuke should be wearing!).

"Riiiight..."Yuusuke just sighed and turned around sweatdropping, "well when your done making an idiot outta yourself, I'll be in home room."

Kuwabara turned away from the kid who he was threatening and began to chase after Yuusuke in order to catch up to him.

"So, wha's da deal, Urameshi?" Kuwabara began to inquire as to Hiei's surprise visit; "Wadda he want?"

"Koenma sent him to get us. Hiei didn't tell me much other than that. I'm guessing it's something important..." Yuusuke sighed, "well at least I'm hoping it's important... I'm getting tired of these stupid jobs he keeps sending me to do."

"Well, wadda do you think Koenma would wan' us ta do so early in da mornin' dat he'd send Hiei ta tell ya?" Kuwabara continued asking.

"I dunno... as long as it's not stupid I really don't care." Yuusuke responded.

"Good morning you guys!" Keiko had just entered the classroom, smiling her sweet smile, when suddenlly she looked down at her watch and her eyes widened with surprise. "My God! Is it the end of the world? Both of you are at school early and in homeroom already! Are you two running a fever?"She placed the back of her hands on each boys forehead worried. Yuusuke gentlly brushed her hand away from his face and smiled. "No, we're not sick...well at least I'm not, dunno about Kuwabara though. I'm up because of mom's recent habit of setting my alarm clock and hiding it from me." Yuusuke rolled his eyes at the mention of his mother.

"Oh, okay. I was seriously begin to worry about you!" Keiko said smiling. Yuusuke turned away, tring to hide his slightly blushing face. But how could he not blush, after all Keiko really was sweet to him and she had been growing more preety everytime he really studied her. She had always liked him a lot and he had always liked her a lot. There was always a lot of love between both of them but, for some reason not known even to them, they never really became something official, though you could tell that both of them had thought of it more than once.

Keiko looked at Yuusuke and noticed his blushing face and sat down at her desk as to not embarass him more than he already was. She then looked up as if she had remembered something and turned towards the two boys. "I saw Kurama this morning," she began, "and he looked a little worried. I went to say hello to him and asked him what was the matter and he told me that he wasn't plannig to go to his school today because something had come up in Reikai. He told me to let you guys know that you should go there first thing after classes." Both boys just looked at each other and then looked back at Keiko.

"Wha kinda 'something'?" asked Kuwabara suddenlly interested.

"I don't really know. I didn't ask him a lot because I was in hurry to get to my parents resturant because I left my books there yesterday." Keiko replied, "And anyway, I wasn't going to keep pestering him with questions. Since he looked worried I didn't want to bother him." Just then the class bell rang and students began to enter homeroom causing a lot of chattering. All three of them knew it wasn't very safe to talk about Reikai in front of the other students and that it was best to wait until after school to ask all their questions. The convesation ended here and they all took their seats and began to wait until it was last bell.


End file.
